legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Korean Patch Note 1.1.01
Here is a google translation of the Patch Note 1.1.01 (August 07, 2015): Events * "How to avoid the heat of the hiruk 'event has started! * You can through a variety of challenges to win premium ice cream. * The hiruk appeared in the second round when the tower battle of chaos, you can get [special ice cream hiruk 50% chance. * This compensation will be paid through the challenges, depending on the number of collected ice cream. * For more information on the ice collecting compensation it will be guided through a separate page. Important * Compensation of the top difficulty of chaos are changed every layer Orichalcum, runseuton, this compensation is paid according to the order of Orichalcum or runseuton. * Heroes will not suffer any more injuries. Therefore Hero information, the chaos of the tower, the entire treatment laid button on the myth has been deleted. * Has been changed to use the revived gold without the use of a bandage death in battle. * The bandage is not supplied any more games. - Level-up celebration box / challenges / attendance check / bandage was removed the item from the store. - Held a bandage will be paid in terms of per 200 gold. hunting * Now you can not repeat any more bounty hunting. :-( * Kill the boss instead of conventional pay during the release of a rare treasure box, a treasure box is paid extremely rare. In very rare treasure chest, you can get a medal of courage more than the existing rare treasure box. * Bounty hunting experience has been increased. - Ease of improvement; * Now you can extract an integer multiple of a hero at a time. * You can now use multiple gold at a time. Therefore, no more it does not provide an exchange Car Milan to the top of the gold bullion. combination * New heroes combined effects 'White Beauty' has been added. White Beauty Rafael, Isabela, consists of Yerevan, or 30% critical chance and armor increase will be 30%. * New heroes combined effects 'paddling' has been added. Gabriel is playing in the water, consists of commander in chief is the ride, the Black Pearl, damage will increase to 35%. * If the hero of the various combinations to be placed hero, this feature is automatically applied as a hero combinations used in the previous battle has been added. Reid * The general attack of the giant after another has been changed so that it applies in full. of chaos * You can jaedojeon already participated in the abyss of chaos battle. - If the damage previously caused to proceed jaedojeon boss is changed to be reset and a new record - Kill the boss already will not be able to jaedojeon. * If you choose to receive compensation from the abyss of chaos "item has been paid in the mail" notification message has been modified to output. Guild * The sound during each of victory / defeat in a guild before the main screen will be displayed. * Guild executive over the chat window, you can select a character directly to invite other people into the guild. - Executive guild was later changed to a friend in the list Invitation. - Officers over the guild can view the details of the guild and the waiting can be performed guild / rejected immediately. [Mine ago * Although the time remaining in the mine before the battle, the real battle starts has been fixed novelties started to change. * When it is more advantageous to the mine occupied to attack opponents matched mine Guild Wars Guild before acquiring score has changed. (A private mining guild battle 15 points -> Modify to 9 points) * If you attack the opponent while mining guild ago period to score success in obtaining occupation has changed. - Combat personnel per Lesser: 20 points / Intermediate: 30 points / reward: 40 points / premium: 50 points / guild battle only: 60 points Hero * Gabriel technical effect is abnormally naohdeon problem has been fixed. * 6 Castle Hero of the effect has been removed Etc * When added to the end is not a comment on the article published in the previous article on the bulletin board Fixed an issue notifications seemed to continue. * The opening movie only once during the first patch will download automatically play. * The ability of the six province in Junhyoseong book heroes has been fixed at 100 level comes standard. * If you want to synthesize a hero in the hero to break windows to exceed the evolving experience has been fixed to be recommended as a hero material.